L's Proof
by L's-Willing-Slave
Summary: L has five scenes on camera that he is positive will prove Light to be Kira. So why is everyone staring at him so strangely? Warning for M/M lime and L being pwned. Parody of all the ways people have Light 'proved guilty'.


**A.N:** _So I was amused by all the ways people would make Light proved guilty in their fanfiction and fanart. And it was always L seeing the 'proof', but never anyone's reaction to it. So, here's how I think the task force would react to this so-called proof... And, huh, this was originally 677 words. I hate drabbles ;_; So I managed to lengthen it to over 1000 to make myself happy :D_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Death Note._

* * *

L was extremely pleased. He had gotten Light to admit to being Kira not once, but five times. And they were all on camera.

Currently the murderer was chained to L's bed with the same chain that had been connecting them earlier, cursing the detective for his trickery. L didn't care. He himself was in the main room of headquarters, with the task force gathered around him.

"And you're saying you have hard evidence that my son is Kira?" asked Soichiro.

"Yes. I would understand if you do not wish to watch it."

"No, I need to see this myself."

L flicked on the first scene.

_L was sitting beside Light in bed, eating a piece of cake. Light was clearly exhausted. The time revealed that it was three in the morning. They had barely gotten to bed. As Light was falling asleep, on-screen-L said, "Good night, Kira-kun."_

"_Mm... night..." Light passed out._

"As you can see, Light clearly admitted to being Kira." He looked at the task force, waiting for them to agree. They stared. Maybe they needed to see the other occurrences?

The second scene came on.

_Light was in the shower, L just outside it and waiting on the brunette. "If you're Kira, say what!" L called. Light poked his head out of the shower, a frown on his face. "What?"_

Hmm... The task force was hard to convince. It was probably just their attraction to the devastatingly handsome teenager. Time for the third scene.

_It was four A.M. L had a sudden urge for sugar. Light had fallen asleep only an hour earlier. L dragged the half-awake killer to the refrigerator, taking out a slice of cake. "Want some, Kira-kun?"_

"_Hmm?" Light looked at the cake, and then at L. "No. Sleep, now._

"This one clearly proves he is Kira."

Aizawa was the one to respond. "Ryuuzaki... I myself am suspicious of Light. But you can't take a half-awake response as evidence he's Kira. Anyone would respond like that if tired enough."

"That is not the point. He admitted to being Kira."

Mogi spoke next. "I have to agree with Aizawa. Light didn't admit anything."

L sighed. They were clearly not on his level of brilliance. But he'd need to be able to convince more people than himself. Time for the fourth scene.

"_You are Kira. Admit it."_

_Light ignored him, but shot an angry glare._

"Light-kun was clearly angry at how I spoke the truth, and didn't even deny that he is Kira." They didn't even dignify that with a response.

L found a frown tugging at his features. He hadn't wanted to do this, but... "Watch the following with the knowledge that it was for the case."

They looked at each other, worry apparent. L was particularly worried about Soichiro's actions. Once he finally believed his son was Kira, what would he do?

_Moans filled the air. Two figures could be seen moving beneath a blanket. "Admit you're Kira." The words were obviously L's. Light was seen beneath him, hands chained to the headboard. _

"_I- I'm not!"_

_L stopped moving, and Light groaned. "L! What are you doing?"_

"_I'm not moving until you say you're Kira."_

"_You want me to lie?"_

"_I want you to tell the truth. Then I will move again."_

_This went on for about twenty minutes_ (which L fast forwarded through) _before Light finally said, "I'm Kira! Happy now? Move!"_

L flicked it off, turning to the task force. "This should erase any doubt that you-"

Pain flared up in first his face, and then his back as he toppled to the ground. He looked up in surprise, eyes meeting Matsuda's brown. He had expected such behavior from Soichiro Yagami, but Matsuda? "I know it is hard to accept-"

"That's _not _evidence!"

"I have to agree with Matsuda," said Aizawa. "I think Light would have admitted to being Santa Claus at that moment. That really doesn't prove anything. Except that you're a pervert."

L was aghast to find that Aizawa didn't even _try _to conceal the last part. He could have at the very least mumbled it, to show _some _respect.

"And a rapist," Matsuda added. "Did you hear Light-kun at the start? He was saying no!"

Eyes fell on L, who wasn't quite sure how to enlighten them to the _real _facts. "Unconventional methods are sometimes necessary to get a confession."

"Except we don't have any evidence pointing to Light being Kira, aside from your personal opinion," said Aizawa. He was shaking his head.

L distantly wondered why Soichiro had yet to say anything. Then he saw the man passed out on the floor. He was probably the only one that had realized the truth, and had had a hard time accepting it.

But where had Mogi disappeared to?

He was answered soon enough, as an angry Light and pissed off Mogi entered the room. L was pleased to see that Light was limping. "_Bastard_," the killer hissed. He swept his gaze across those in the task force. "Let's chain him down and see how long it takes before he says that _he's _Kira!"

"Light-kun, it is obvious that I am not-"

"That isn't the point," said Light, the scariest smirk in the history of time mutating his features. "If we get you admitting to be Kira on camera, then no judge will accept your stupid tape as evidence."

L raised a nearly-nonexistent brow. "And how does Light-kun plan to accomplish that? The task force would never help you achieve such a task."

"I wouldn't say that." Soichiro's voice was close, and L suddenly _did _fear for his safety.

"I am the leader of the investigation," L reminded. "Our main goal is to catch Kira. We have proof that Light is Kira. We should torture information of how he kills out of him."

Somehow, that made the situation worse. Why weren't they listening to him? Why was Light's smirk widening?

A pain burst in L's skull, and the world turned black. He dreaded what would come when he woke up. Then again, what could a group of morons do to him? But then he remembered Light's wrathful smirk, and powers of manipulation.

Yes. L was doomed.

* * *

**A.N:** _Please review. I wanna know whatcha guys think XD_


End file.
